


Maybe

by Lucky107



Series: The Wanderer [17]
Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Maxson's blue eyes widen only a fraction - evidence of his surprise when he spots Cassidy among the Initiates - but he otherwise remains totally calm in front of his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe - The Ink Spots - 1940

When the old Vertibird touches down on the Prydwen's flight deck, Cassidy Bullion is the first one to step down from the old Pre-War machinery, perhaps a little bit too eager to be back on solid ground.

Well, as solid as ground can be on an airship.

Behind her, Butch DeLoria jumps from the machine and stops a moment to admire the view of the Commonwealth.  It's hard to argue that the view from the airship could be outmatched, especially when it lacks the dreary Capital greys and browns.

Paladin Danse greets Lancer-Captain Kells with the expected Brotherhood comradery, a tradition that feels overwhelmingly familiar to Cassidy.

"You'll want to speak with Elder Maxson at the command deck immediately," Kells says, completely ignoring the Initiate at Danse's side.  "He's been expecting your arrival, Paladin."

\- - -

Arthur Maxson's blue eyes widen only a fraction - evidence of his surprise when he spots Cassidy among the Initiates - but he otherwise remains totally calm in front of his crew.  His speech is cold and hollow, just like the steel with which the Brotherhood surrounds themselves, but the oldest of the Initiates stands quietly among the crowd and listens patiently, if not intently.

Butch is totally blind to Cassidy's discomfort, having yet to put two and two together.

It wasn't necessary to ask questions of Paladin Danse before their arrival - at least, Cassidy hadn't thought it was - because she had no outstanding connections with the Brotherhood following the death of Sarah Lyons.  The idea that the Elder of the Prydwen would be that Maxson, a Squire only ten years ago...  Given the choice, she certainly wouldn't have come.

"You," Elder Maxson concludes as the others in attendance begin to shuffle out.  It's Cassidy's turn to look surprised when he speaks directly to her, as if he does so without reason.  "I would like a word with you - alone."

Danse accepts this as his invitation to leave and he makes his exit without complaint, but Butch isn't so easily convinced.  He crosses his arms with that stubborn look on his face and though he's pushing thirty, he looks sixteen again when he confirms, "I'm stayin'."

Elder Maxson gives him a firm stare - perhaps attempting to persuade him with intimidation alone - but the Tunnel Snake won't budge.

Confidently Cassidy says, "He's with me."

"I wasn't certain when I received Paladin Danse's report," the Elder relents to these terms, turning to face the large window that overlooks the Commonwealth.  Even in the setting sun, the shell of what was once Boston looks far more inviting than the Capital.  "It really is you, isn't it?"

"Oddly enough, I was wondering the same thing," she retorts, flexing her hands anxiously at her sides.  Butch is no longer blind to the tension that fills the room.  "The last time I encountered an Arthur Maxson, he was some snot-nosed Squire running amok at the Citadel.  Sound familiar?"

Elder Maxson stifles a bitter chuckle before beckoning for Cassidy to join him at the window.

She does.

"I know you've been out there," he says, staring out across the desolate landscape of the Commonwealth. "This isn't the Capital.  Here, you’re no one and you don't have the influence to save these people without our help.  I know that just as well as you do."

"I didn't come here to save anyone," Cassidy insists vehemently.  "My place is in the Capital, as yours should be."

For a moment, they stand in complete silence clinging to that railing before Maxson confirms, "I'm promoting you to the rank of Knight, Initiate, on account of your previous experience within the Brotherhood.  That being said, you need to remember that I am in charge now - not Owyn Lyons—"

"—or Sarah," she reminds him.

"Or Sarah," he laments.  "While you are a member of the Brotherhood of Steel, you will do as you are instructed by your superiors and you will not let your emotions get in the way of your mission.  Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

“Good.”

\- - -

"What the hell was that all about?"  Butch demands almost before they're even out of earshot.  "The guy's only a kid - who does he think he's fooling, acting like he runs this show?"

"No one—he’s their Elder now," Cassidy reminds Butch coolly.  "We were just as ambitious at his age, if you recall, and these people support him.  They'll follow him into battle without question because they believe in this... the way we believed in Project Purity for the Capital."

"Do you?"

"Of course not," she confirms sharply.  “I’m here for one thing because I know that they’re the only people in the Commonwealth capable of finding it.”

Butch hesitates a moment before asking, “And that is?”

“Doctor Madison Li."


End file.
